Take my hand
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Randy feels like he has nothing to live for. No family, no friends and no John, who was the love of his life. After finally having enough he decides to end it all. Warning language, suicide attempt.


Randy was sitting in the library flipping through a book when someone sat across from him. "Go away."

John sighed "Randy please I just want to talk."

"Get the fuck away from me!" Randy yelled.

John sat back "I'm sorry."

"I don't care about your fucking apologies." Randy yelled "You lied to me. You said that we were going to do this together and then you backed out. Now I've got no one. My folks kicked me out, my friends won't talk to me and people keep fucking with me. You ruined my life John and I never should have fallen for your bullshit."

John sighed "It wasn't bullshit Randy I really do love you."

"Then why did you do this to me? You're sitting up there on your high horse while I crash and burn. I fucking hate you John. Now stay away from me!" Randy yelled got up and left.

John wiped his face with his hands and sat back in the chair. His saw hiss friend Kelly walking toward him and he looked down. "You heard that?"

Kelly sat down "Yeah, are you okay?"

"Didn't you hear, I have everything?" John sighed "But I only want him."

Kelly looked down "Then what are you doing and what are you so scared of? You told me yourself that Randy was the most important person in your life and now you're walking away from him."

John shook his head "You don't understand. If I come out my life is over. My dad will disown me and so will my friends."

Kelly sighed "I'll still be here for you."

"My football scholarship, my popularity." John stood up "I just can't do it."

"So what about Randy?" Kelly asked "Do you really think you can walk away from him?"

John looked down "I don't have a choice." With that he left.

**OOO**

Randy was walking to his next class when he was pushed on the ground. "Watch where you're going fag." One of them yelled.

Randy looked down "Sorry" This wasn't the first time this has happened. Ever since he came out two weeks ago people gave him a hard time. It didn't bother him at first but when his friends started to avoid him, his folks kicked him out and John walking away from him it was all starting to be too much for him. When they were long gone Randy sat on the floor stuck in his head.

Kelly walked around the corner and saw Randy sitting on the floor and she walked over to him. "Hey Randy."

Randy looked up at her. "Go away."

Kelly frowned. "What happened to your face?"

Randy got up "Just leave me alone alright." He sighed "I can't take this anymore. The name calls, the lies, looks and being alone. I can't do this anymore."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kelly said

Randy looked down "It's not like you care, no one does." He turned and ran down the halls.

"Randy!" Kelly yelled out.

**OOO**

John entered the locker room and went to his locker. He didn't walk to deal with his homophobic friends so he got what he needed and left. He went outside and sat on the bleachers. Randy meant the world to him but people couldn't know that he was gay. He buried his face in his hands.

"Hey John!" Someone yelled out.

John removed his hands "What?"

"Come on John." He said "That gay guy is going to kill himself."

John jumped up "What gay guy?"

"Randy!" He said "Come on." The guy ran off.

John took off running after him.

They ran to the front of the school that was full of cops and kids. He saw Kelly and ran over to her. "What the hell is going on?"

Kelly turned to him. "He kept talking about how tired he was of everything and he couldn't take it anymore. John you have to do something before he kills himself."

John nodded "I know." He was about to run off but he was stopped by his father grabbing his arm. "Dad let me go."

"He's already going to hell just let him jump." His father said.

John pulled out of his grip. "Then I'm going to burn with him because I'm gay too and I'd rather have him then all of this stuff that doesn't mean anything to me."

"John if you go up there don't bother coming home." He said.

John shook his head. "I have nothing without him." He turned and ran inside the school.

Randy looked down at all the people in the school yard then at the cops that were behind him. "Just leave me alone!" He cried out.

One of the officers shook his head. "I'm sorry son but I can't do that."

Randy wiped his face "Why?"

"Because it's my job and I'm not going to let you die on my watch." The officer said. "What's your name son?"

Randy closed his eyes. "Randy."

"Well Randy your mother is here and she's worried about you." He said.

Randy turned to the officer. "What?"

"She's right down there." He said pointing to the crowd of people.

Randy looked down and saw his mom. "Mom."

"You can't do this to your mother Randy." He said "Just come down and I'll take you to her."

Randy shook his head "No!" He stepped closer to the edge. "I want to go!"

"No!" John yelled running up to them. "Randy please don't do this."

Randy froze. "Why are you here John?"

"What am I doing here, what are you doing." John yelled back.

"No one cares about me." Randy said.

"I do!" John yelled.

"You left me John! After you promised me that we would do this together. You made your choice and it wasn't me. " Randy looked back at John. "You made it very clear that I didn't mean anything to you."

"Randy you mean everything to me." John walked closer "I was just scared of what my life would be like if I came out but I realize now that I have nothing without you."

"You don't mean that." Randy said.

"I love you Randy, with all my heart." John finally reached the ledge and held out his hand. "Just take my hand."

Randy looked down at John. "I have nothing."

"You've got me and I'm never going to leave you, I promise." John sighed "Please just take my hand and we will get through this together."

Randy closed his eyes "Just leave me alone."

"I'm not going anywhere without you." John said.

Randy sighed and turned back to John. He opened his eyes and took John's hand. Once he was down John wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer to him.

"You scared the hell out of me." John shrieked.

Randy just hugged him back. "I didn't know what else to do."

John closed his eyes. "You can choose not to leave me. God this is all my fault. Randy I'm so sorry I never wanted this to happen."

Randy didn't say anything he just held John as tight as he could.

Randy was sitting in the back of one of the ambulances with John when his mother ran over to him.

John cleared his throat. "I'll let you guys talk."

Randy's mom sat next to him. "Are you okay Randy?"

Randy nodded "Yeah I'm just tired."

She nodded "I want you to come home. I don't care if you're gay because you are my son and I love you."

Randy leant over and hugged his mother. "I love you too."

John walked over to his dad. "Hey dad."

His father refused to look at him. "I want you out of my house before I get home. There's no way I'm letting a gay live under my roof." He walked off.

John went back over to Randy. "How are you doing?"

Randy sighed "Good."

John sat next to him. "So will you give me another chance? I know I've got a lot to make up for but if you let me I will make it right. I love you."

Randy took John's hand "I love you too."

John smiled but it quickly faded when he saw some of his friends coming toward them. "Glad that you guys are alright." One of them said. "This doesn't change anything; you're still my main man."

John smiled "That's Berry."

**The next day**

After just waking up, Randy went to the bathroom. When he came back out John was sitting on his bed. "Hey"

John sighed "You're mom is really cool with letting me stay here."

Randy stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry about your dad."

"I'm sorry about yours." John said getting up. He walked over to randy and took his hand. "I'm sorry it took all this to admit to everyone that I love you."

Randy shook his head. "No need to apologize John because no matter how bad it was I never stopped loving you."

John leant forward and pressed his lips to Randy's.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" Randy asked.

John smiled "Never been this much ready in my life.

**A/N please leave a review**


End file.
